I Miss Her
by heavymetalarmy.punk
Summary: (sequel to Ying to My Yang) 10 years later, Phil has been trying to move on from the loss of Skylar, his beloved who was shot and killed by a drive by. He swore off love, but what happens when her best friend comes and he sees her in a different light? Will the twins accept her as their new mom?
1. Chapter 1

10 years have passed...

A decarolego Skylar Orton and Randall Orton both had passed away in the same year. Phil had been taking care of Lucas and Lilliana all on his own, just waiting for his kids to ask what happened to their mother. He had always been scared of his children finding out what happened to their mother. His future wife was taken away from him. It didn't leave his mind every second of the day. He wished he could've protected her better than he did. "Daddy?" Lilliana asked her dad on their tour bus one day.

"Hmm? Yeah Lilliana?" Punk picked up Lilliana and he sat her on his lap. She had long, brown straight hair like her mom, hazel, almond shaped eyes like her mother and a smile like her mother too. But her personality matched her father. "Is mommy coming back?"

Oh god. His heart sank. He had to think fast of what to say to a little 10 year old girl. "Uhm, Lilly?"

Lilliana looked at her dad with confused eyes and he sighed. "I'll tell you when you're older"

She just looked at her father and she hopped off his lap and went into her room with Lucas. Lucas had short, brown hair, hazel eyes like his dad, and his smile resembled his mother. His personality resembled his mother. He was reading a comic book when Lilliana slammed the door. "What's wrong?"

"I asked dad about Mom"

"He didn't say anything about her did he?"

"Not even close," she said as she sat down on her bed. "He said 'he'll tell us when we're older"

Lucas was now in deep thought. "Maybe mom died when we were babies"

Lilliana looked at her twin like he had two heads. But when he said that, it actually !Ade sense to her alittle. No, not alittle, ALOT. Phil was on his laptop, when a good friend of his, AJ Lee called him. "Hey April"

"Hey Phil. How are the twins?"

"Lilliana just asked me about Skylar"

"Oh..." April said. "What did you say?"

"I told her 'I'll explain it when youre older' like i have been for the past 2 years"

"It sucks now, but maybe they'll realize it"

Phil sighed. April was more of a mother figure to Lilliana and Lucas, and ever since Nick left her it was hard for her to go through it. So she offered him to help with the twins. "I know but the twins have always wanted to know what their mom was like"

"I know," April said. "Have you been showing them pictures of Skylar?"

"All the time, and every time I looke at Lilliana she reminds me so much of Skylar in her looks and with Lucas its his personality"

"Want me to come over and hang out?"

"Yeah"

"I'm on my way"

Then, Phil hung up. He saw the tattoo he got for Skylar. It read "Skylar" with a heart right next to her name on his wrist. He never got it covered because he still loves Skylar with all her heart and he didn't want to let her go. Not yet. Then, he heard the twins blaring Rancid throughout the room. He chuckled and he thought of all the concerts him and Skylar went to together. He never thought of moving on from her, never in a million years. But what's the harm of having a good friend that's a girl over in his tour bus?

**As much as I didn't want to make the sequel to this story, I felt like there needed to be a story where Phil raises the twins without Skylar. Enjoy**


	2. Trusting No one

AJ was packing a bag for Lucas and Lilliana, when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" AJ said. Then, a beautiful young woman in her mid 20s with long,brown, wavy hair, almond shaped hazel eyes,.and a pear like figure opened the door. She was wearing a black, white and grey boys flannel with a white tank top, denim short shorts, and black converse sneakers and she had black nail polish on her finger nails. She had on her wrists black and white rubber bracelets and she was wearing an infinity necklace. "You wanted me, April?"

Aj looked at the yyoung woman and she said "Harlan,! Awesome you made it!"

Harlan gave AJ a weird look as she said "I made it for what?"

"to come with me to meet a friend of mine"

Harlan raised her eyebrows in confusion and she said "Who's the friend?"

"oh just someone you might like"

Then, AJ grabbed the bag and she grabbed Harlan's arm and they walked to Phil's tour bus. She went up to the door and she knocked. "AJ? " Phil asked.

"Yeah its me" AJ said. Then, Phil opened the door and he said "Thanks for com-"

Then, he locked eyes with Harlan. He was memorized with her because she wasn't like anyone he's ever seen. Harlan was memorized because she was into the guys with tattoos, plus she seen him before on TVs. and she said "Phil, meet Harlan. Harlan, meet Phil"

Phil gave Harlan a slight wave and a small smile, and Harlan did the same. Then, Phil invited the girls in. Phil pulled AJ to the side and he said "Who is she?"

"My friend Harlan. She's a professional dancer and she loves kids and wrestling"

"Yeah but how old is she?"

"24 Almost 25"

Phil looked at Harlan and he said "She's beautiful"

Ajsmiled and Phil saw this. "Don't even get any ideas" he said annoyed. Then, he went and got Harlan a coffee. Lucas looked through the crack of the door and he said "Look! Dad's got a girl over" Lilliana looked as well and she said "She's pretty"

"I wonder if shes our mom" Lucas wondered out loud.

Lilliana rolled her eyes and she went back to her bed.

**Sorry it's a short chapter iI've been busy as of late. More to come up soon**


End file.
